What Are Friends For
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Tag: Season 1, Ep.3: "Hot Head." Some extended fluff and friendship between Clark and Lex at the Beanery.


—

 **a/n: So, I went and got the entire series of "Smallville" and started to re-watch it, I haven't seen it since I was in grade 5, so it's been a while, but I got right back into it pretty quick. :) Some extended fluff between Clark and Lex in the Beanery. Can be construed as pre-slash if you're so inclined, it just kind of turned that way 'cause of the whip cream. You'll get it when you read it.**

 **Tag: Season 1, Episode 3: "Hothead"**

 *** S * M * A * L * L * V * I * L * L * E ***

* * *

 **What Are Friends For**

Clark watched him with an entertained arched brow and amused blue eyes, as Lex finished wiping the whip cream from the tip of his nose with Lana now gone.

"Is that what you ordered?"

"Not even close." Lex deadpanned, crumpling the napkin and dropping it carelessly on top of the scattered blue folders on the table between them.

Clark was quiet for a moment before he leaned forward and held out his plain cup of coffee towards the older man. "Here, take mine." He offered. "That actually looks pretty good."

Lex's dusk-coloured eyes flickered from his surprisingly delicious whip creamed beverage that Lana had given him on mistake. Before he looked to Clark's plain mug with black steaming coffee, as opposed to his tall spotted mug, topped with whip cream. He could still taste the shot of vanilla and hazelnut. "Mm... Nah, that's alright. Don't want to upset Lana. She's still new at this." The fib slid smoothly from his tongue, but Clark saw through it.

Clark snorted lightly, put his coffee on the edge of the table and grinned as he leaned back. "That good, huh?" he watched as Lex took a surreptitious sip of his drink.

"I'm just being polite, Clark." Lex told him and licked the whip cream from his top lip.

Clark laughed and shook his head. But he waved down another waitress, luckily not Lana. "Excuse me, could I have what he's having? Thanks."

She gave Lex and his spotted cup and whipped cream a brief glance. "What flavouring?" she questioned.

Clark shot a glance at Lex. "Vanilla and hazelnut." The waitress nodded and went to get his order. Now it was Lex looking at Clark in amusement.

"What?" the brunette shrugged. "I tried to scheme—I mean be polite—to gets yours, but for a business man," Lex rolled his eyes at that, "You sure don't play ball."

Lex chuckled. He was leaned back in the comfy chair, his ankle cross at his knee. "I pick my fights." He took another drink, smirking, even as he licked away the whip cream haughtily. This fight was definitely worth it.

Clark sent an amused scowl his way before he took his drink from the waitress. "Thanks." It was in a similar mug to Lex's, he could feel the heat of it through the cup, and the overflowing whip cream looked a moment away from flying into his lap. He sat forward in his seat, sitting up straight as Lex watched him in entertainment.

"Wow." Clark was grinning as he tried to lick all the whipped cream from his upper lip and nose, not caring how childish it made him look. "No wonder you didn't want to give me yours." He finally gave up and wiped it from the tip of his nose with his fingertip and then sucked the cream off his finger.

"We're not that far in our relationship to be sharing drinks, Clark." Lex intoned.

Clark laughed. He really hadn't been in a very light mood when he came in the coffee shop and found Lex, but as always, Lex somehow made things more simple and untroubled.

"You should ask what it's called. This is definitely way better than regular coffee." Clark took another sip.

"No way." Lex shook his head. "It's like asking for an umbrella drink at a bar."

"I don't drink." Clark reminded him.

"When you're older"—Clark chuckled at that and Lex just shook his head—"Never mind, you know what I mean."

Clark pursed his lips to stop from laughing. "Explain it to me like I don't?"

Lex sighed, and rolled his eyes upward briefly. He took another sip of his drink, this time, there was only whip cream at the corner of his mouth. This was what he got for being friends with a teenager.

"There are idiotic stereotypes around umbrella drinks, or those tropical alcoholic drinks, that only women or gay men drink them." He scoffed at the stupidity. "Anyway... I usually stick with the hard stuff, bourbon, brandy—"

"Rich people alcohol?" Clark joked. He brushed his finger along the inside of his cup, scrapping up the ruminants of the whip cream, already having finished of the delicious nameless, beverage. He licked his fingers clean before wiping his hand on a napkin.

"If you like the drink so much, you should ask."

Clark gave the man a defiant look, before he stood. "I will—and I'll even tell you what it's called because that's what friends are for."

Lex gave a small smile. "And you're a good friend, Clark."

"You owe me a tropical umbrella drink in a few years, Lex." Clark shot over his shoulder with a grin as he made his way to the counter, empty mug in hand.

Lex sighed and slumped back in the chair the only way a rich man knew and finished off his drink almost sadly. He looked up a minute later at Clark's return. He came back bearing two more spotted mugs topped with whip cream.

"Look!" Clark grinned, handing him a cup. "It's got chocolate drizzle on it!"

Lex chuckled lightly and accepted the cup, taking a sip of the hot beverage, his nose and upper lip coming away with whip cream and chocolate this time. Across the table, folders currently forgotten, Clark was of a similar fashion.

 _(-f-)_

* * *

 **So, what did you think at my first attempt at "Smallville" and Clark and Lex? I certainly have some more ideas. :) Review if you please?**

y


End file.
